Saving Olifus
Saving Olifus is the sixth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, the B.E.C.B. entered a tournament. They met a girl named Emilia who had her Aquos Olifus taken by Rina of the Dark Hex Brawlers. Apprentice was defeated by two twins, Seth and George and their powerful DoubleStrike Bakugan Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid. Masterz had to face them in his Quarter Final match. They prove to be a formidable team, but with Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid, and the help of Pyrus Strikeflier, Masterz creates Pyrus Strike Dragonoid and defeats the twins and earns them as allies. Announcer: "And in the Semi Finals: Brawley X Masterz! Emilia Oceas! Rina Speare! And the mysterious Duncan Dwyhte! Before their matches there will be a 15 minute intermission." In the waiting arena, Emilia came up to me. She said: "I know you're facing Rina. In case I lose my brawl, I want you to have this." She handed me a card. "You'll know when you need to use it." Me: "Ok, thanks. This looks very useful." Emilia's match came first. It was Duncan's turn. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Brawlacus Dharak!" Me: "Brawlacus Dharak?" She took Emilia down really fast. Masterz's Brawl Rina: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Stand Aquos Megarus!" I'm facing my opposite attribute. Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Dartaak!" Rina: "Ability activate! Swordfish shooter!" Me: "Too easy. DoubleStrike ability activate! Chest Missle! Dart Dragonoid activate!" Megarus was shot down. Rina: "Gate Card open! Aquatic Reef!" The arena was filled with water. Dartaak was drowning and losing power. Me: "Double ability activate! Trapped attribute plus absorbing missle!" Dartaak shot his dart into Megarus. "Trapped Attribute lets Dartaak change attribute, and absorbing missle allows Dartaak to take some of your power, and with this combo Dartaak becomes Aquos and more powerful!" Megarus got beat! 'Choosing Dartaak was a difficult choice. If I use Drago, I'm not sure if I can fuse. Humanoid and Reptilian Bakugan can't fuse, I think. I've used Fusion too much lately. Wait, I have an idea!' Me: "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Stand Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" Rina: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Olifus!!" Emilia in the audience: "C'mon Masterz. Please save Olifus for me!" Me: "Ability activate! Nebulon Dragon!" 1300+300=1600Gs Rina: "Double Ability activate! Dark Olifon Blaster!!" 1100+400=1500Gs "Plus Aquos Rayzer" 1700Gs. Me: "Gate Card open! Pyrus Reactor 2! If my Bakugan is Pyrus and yours is Aquos, mine takes half of your power level." 1600+850=2450Gs. Rina's Meter: Ready, SaberClaw. "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear ability activate!! SaberClaw Aqua Slash!" Me: "Not good enough. Ability activate! Deflect Pyro Absorber! It has pretty much the same affect as the gate. But now that you have a Gear, its eliminated. Now to finish it. Ability Activate!!' Drago: "CROSS FIRE!!!" Emilia: "YAY! Their power level difference is over 500!" Olifus came to me. Announcer: "THe winner is MASTERZ!!! He moves on to the finals with Duncan!" After the brawl... I went to the waiting area and Emilia has there. Me: "Here, your Olifus." Emilia: "THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She was so happy she gave me a hug. Olifus: "Thank you for saving me Mr. Masterz. It is because of you that I am with my TRUE Partner again! Emilia: "Be careful with that Duncan. He's powerful with that Brawlacus Dharak of his." Me: "I'm not worried. I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. Um, you can stop hugging me now." Emilia: "Sorry, I'm just so happy to have Olifus back!" She was so greatful but a little embarassed. She was blushing. Me: "Um, Emilia, you wanna join my team? We could use an Aquos brawler." Emilia: "We're in your debt. We would be happy to join." Once again on the battlefield... Announcer: "The Final battle! In the other arenas the Final matches have already commenced if not finished already. Here we have the Pyrus Master! The Fusion Czar! The Hero of Bakugan! MASTERZ!!! And over here is the Brawling Lord! the Battling Brute! The Master of Darkus!! DUNCAN!!!!!!!" Who is this mysterious Duncan with his incredibly powerful Darkus Brawlacus Dharak? Can Masterz defeat him? The B.E.C.B. has a new Aquos brawler, but is she hiding something? Find out on the next' Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes